


Pack It Away

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, eating contest, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with a suggestion from Fox and then turned into a full scale military operation in Ponds' mind. Here he stands among civilians, about to prove just what clones are capable of when given half a chance. It's time for Coruscant's Finest to shine and prove what so many believed.</p><p>Clones really can EAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack It Away

Still thinking about the briefing that he'd been given by Fox and General Fisto, Ponds made his way through the crowd that had gathered on the plaza outside the Senate district and joined the smaller group milling around near the stage that sat at the heart of this gathering. He'd already been recorded as a competitor and been given the blessing to compete and see if the Coruscant Guard were really as good as it was proclaimed.  
  
He got quite a few strange looks in his civilian clothes with his Coruscant Guard ID hanging around his neck. He really would have preferred to be in uniform but Fox had suggested that probably was a bad idea. So he'd gone for his black pants and red shirt, hoping that it was good enough for whatever this was about.  
  
Accepting a competition ID and hanging it around his neck, Ponds climbed up onto the stage and allowed one of the skimpily clad women to guide him to one of the chairs at the long table set up on the stage. The table was covered in large platters mostly hidden beneath shining silver domes, one set before every chair and more lined up behind them.  
  
Taking his seat, Ponds looked along the table as the rest of the competitors were guided to their seats and ran through the briefing he'd been given again. It really was simple. All he had to do was sit here for the next hour and eat as much as he was able as fast as he could. He didn't know what he had to eat, his superiors had left that detail out of the briefing. Ponds suspected they had done that so he wouldn't back out.  
  
Trying to relax as the rest of the competitors took their seats, Ponds gazed at the covered platter in front of him and tried to guess what might be on offer that Fox wouldn't tell him about. Whatever it was, Ponds was determined to stick it out and gorge on the free food as only a clone could. Even if he didn't win this competition, he had no doubt his efforts would become another GAR legend and be spread through the ranks.  
  
Trying not to flinch when one of the women came up on his right side, he tucked his chair in closer to the table and scanned the crowd that had gathered. He could see some of his brothers up the back, their helmets removed as they watched the spectacle.  
'ladies and gentlemen, I bid you all welcome to the nineteenth annual frybun eating contest. Once again we welcome back Atil Brazor, the current reigning champion. Among all the other entrants this year, we also have one of Coruscant's finest. I give you Commander Ponds of the Coruscant Guard!' the announcer declared, his voice carrying to everyone gathered around the stage for the display.  
  
Stunned by the cheering that broke out as his name was called, Ponds raised one hand in acknowledgement and smiled, thrilled that his brothers were here to witness this moment. Settling again, he listened as the rest of the competitors were introduced and although they were all given a loud cheer, Ponds was fairly sure his had been the loudest besides the reigning champion beside him.  
  
Ponds actually liked frybuns, on the rare occasions that they were served in the mess, he was known to get down as many as he could before duty called. So really, being asked to eat as many frybuns as he could in a set length of time was no real concern to him.  
'alright gentlemen, the rules of the competition are simple. You will have one hour to chew your way through as many frybuns as you can manage. You are allowed to drink as much as you need but only completely finished frybuns will count for your final tally.' the announcer continued, moving to stand at one end of the table. 'last year's record was 519, let's see if this year can be better. Now on three, commence eating. One…two…three!'  
  
Leaning forward as the woman beside him lifted the cover from his platter, Ponds was straight into the food, barely even glancing at his competitors as he let his natural urge for food take control. Swallowing the first few with ease, he went for the tankard beside him to wash away a few its of bun that had caught in his throat and kept going.  
'c'mon Ponds! Bring it home, vod!'  
'Ponds! Ponds! Ponds!'  
'scoff it Ponds! Scoff it down!'  
'you can take them Ponds!'  
'go Ponds! Scarf it down!'  
'bring it home Ponds!'  
  
Inspired by the chanting of his brothers somewhere nearby, Ponds finished the first platter and dragged the next one closer, all his training with etiquette and manners out the window as he continued to eat fast. Getting into a rhythm, he kept up with Atil beside him and slowly started to pull ahead. Getting another few down, he drank deep and pushed on, letting out a stunner of a belch without slowing down.  
'that's it Ponds!'  
'show 'em what we can do!'  
'Ponds! Ponds! Ponds!'  
  
His brothers were still cheering for him as he reached for the third platter and glanced along the table. Three competitors had already tapped out, half finished platters in front of them as they sagged back in their chairs. Chuckling mentally, Ponds continued to push on through the platters that kept appearing in front of him. His rhythm was strong, giving him ample time to eat, drink and belch without losing his slim lead over Atil.  
  
Onto platter five and Ponds risked a glance at the timer behind him, estimating just how many platters he could get through in the remaining time. Nodding quickly, he went back to eating and listened to the crowd as they started to chant his name as well. Gaze flicking to Atil, Ponds smirked around his mouthful and kept right on going, demonstrating just what clones were capable when pushed to prove themselves.  
  
Barely even flinching when he heard someone throwing up violently down the other end of the table, Ponds moved onto platter six and churned through it, flying onto seven and soon eight. His tankard was quickly refilled after every drink and the women kept the platters of frybuns coming as he continued to tear through the offered food with gusto. Gaze flicking to the left again, he watched Atil finish off another tray and scowl in Ponds' direction.  
  
Eyes narrowing dangerously, Ponds continued to eat and signalled for his brothers to up the ante, pushing the crowd into a frenzy as the competition turned into a two man show. Platter for platter, Ponds and Atil stayed neck and neck as the hour ticked past and the empty platters were piled up behind them.  
'bring it home Ponds!'  
'you can do it Ponds!'  
'c'mon Ponds!'  
'do it for the GAR!'  
'the Guard is with you, vod!'  
'Ponds! Ponds! Ponds!'  
  
Reaching for platter sixteen, Ponds was really starting to feel the strain now but he was not going to quit in front of his brothers. Now he understood why Fox had suggested his civilian clothes, there was no way he could have done this in his fatigues and not looked like a fool at the end of it. Shifting in his seat, he kept pushing hard to keep up with Atil. He was not going to go down without a fight.  
'ten minutes to go!' there was the announcer again.  
'bring it home, Ponds!' Fox's voice rang out over the crowd.  
'you can do this Ponds!' and General Fisto joined in with the chanting.  
  
Starting to struggle, Ponds continued on valiantly, pushing his body to the limits and beyond with each mouthful. Glancing towards Atil, Ponds knew he couldn't take the win but he was still inspired to push on and make Atil regret the day he went up against one of Coruscant's finest.  
'come on Ponds, you can do this! For the glory of the Guard!' Thorn cried, setting off another round of excited cheering from the crowd.  
'for the honour of the GAR!' Fox added, raising one fist to the sky.  
  
Finding new strength from the support of his brothers, Ponds went for platter eighteen and glanced to the side again. Atil was slowing too, seemingly reaching his limit as the last few minutes wound down slowly.  
'and that's time! No more frybuns!' the announcer called as the women started to remove the unfinished platters from the table.  
  
Panting softly as he plucked at his shirt, Ponds leant back and drained his tankard, grateful that his trial by food was over. Dropping one hand to his lap, he released the top fastener on his pants and smiled gratefully as one of the women refilled his tankard.  
'ladies and gentlemen, the platters have been tallied and we have a very close result along with a brand new record. In third place, with a highly respectable 419, I give you Racour Turils!' the announcer was back, his voice booming across the gathering.  
'next year I'll be back and better than ever.' Racour replied, accepting the small trophy he was handed with a smile.  
'coming in second with 615 frybuns demolishing, give it up for Commander Ponds!'  
  
Choking on his drink at the sound of his name being called, Ponds looked up and graciously accepted the silver trophy he was handed. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked at the metallic representation of a frybun with his name and score etched into the side.  
'thank you so much. Hopefully next year I can return and be even better at this.' Ponds grinned, setting the trophy down on the table and easing to his feet. 'but if you will excuse me, I am needed on duty.'

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

Looking up from his reports, Fox smiled softly as his gaze settled on the well loved silver trophy that graced his desk. Setting his datapad down, he reached out and picked up the trophy, turning it over in his hands and tracing the dedication on the front. This trophy had become a bit of a lucky charm to the Guard, men would often come in just to run their fingers over the metal frybun and remember.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Fox found a smile as he recalled the pride Ponds had shown, painting his new achievement on his armour as word spread to their brothers. Written out in aurabesh, clear for anyone to read, Ponds had painted it across his back in bold red letters so there was no mistaking just who he was.

**Commander Ponds - CC-6454**   
**Second Place - Frybun Eating Contest**

Turning the trophy in his hands once more, Fox set it back in its place on his desk and sighed softly as he wiped a lone tear from his cheek. Now the trophy was more than a reminder of that grand day, it was a reminder of their lost brother. Ponds had only been gone for a few weeks but it hurt so much to know he wasn't there anymore.


End file.
